Operation: Rose
by The World's Best Auror
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has an immense crush on Rose Weasley and has decided to launch Operation: Rose. The objective? Get Rose Weasley to go out and fall in love with him. Chock-full of Scorpius's thoughts, feelings and humor.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hmmm. Am I J.K. Rowling? Last I checked, no.

There she was, alone, beside the lake, dipping her toes, in all her red-headed perfection. Rose Weasley-Malfoy. I mean, Rose Weasley. She'd never go out with me anyway, much less marry me. She thinks I'm a stuck-up rich boy, or in her words, "an obtuse vainglorious cretin", just because my dad's Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you know him. You know, pale, blond, rich, wants the best for his only son, good guy, ring a bell?

I bet you're wondering who I am too. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass Malfoy, the only child of Astoria Greengrass Malfoy and Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, best friend of Brian Jones, favorite student of Professor Minerva McGonagall and a Gryffindor. I know what you're thinking, a Malfoy in Gryffindor? The Hat told me that I could be awesome in Slytherin but Gryffindor is where I belong. At least I won't have friends just because I'm a Malfoy.

"_Scorpius!_"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Dude! You were spacing out there. What are you writing?"

"Um, homework, yeah. N.E.W.T. year, this year, you know?" I felt my face burn as I snatched the parchment out of his line of vision so he wouldn't see The Rose Doodles which consisted of her laughing and smiling. I draw pretty good too, so he might recognize her or something like that. I quickly vanished The Doodles and focused on looking anywhere else, just not on his face.

"What's wrong? Did someone call your essay 'a pile of mediocre dung that someone ate and vomited out' again?"

"WE WERE NEVER TO MENTION THAT INCIDENT AGAIN!"

"Well, what's –", he started, but he didn't get to finish.

"MALFOY! Why did I hear that you were practicing spells on a 7th year?" That's her. Rose. She was the only person I know who can pull yelling at me off and still be so gorgeous. She had a fair complexion, pale pink lips, a long freckly nose and, my favorite part, deep blue eyes that you can get lost in (which is why I usually am an idiot when she's around. It's the eyes, I tell you. One glance and you can practically see what she's feeling.)

"Because you have ears?" I tried to joke.

"No, you moron, why'd you do it? What did you even use on him? I heard that Tommy Abrams is STILL in the Hospital Wing and that you did it LAST WEEK. They couldn't even identify the spell, and that was WITH Professor Flitwick!"

Oh yeah. About that, I kind of invent my own spells. Don't ask me how I do it; it's a long process of trial and error. Or in this case, trial and a wonderful success on covering that git Tommy Abrams in moving rainbows and hearts and unicorns. Just a simple "Impudicus!" and voila! You have yourself a rainbow-hearts-and-unicorn-covered bully.

"I caught him harassing a 1st year." I admitted. Rose's expression softened a bit and then went back to being angry (I love her when she's like that. I love her even when she's not angry.).

"That's no excuse. I'm sorry about this but, 20 points from Gryffindor!" She's a Prefect. She can dock points. Prefects are cool like that.

"What about Abrams? He was bullying somebody and all I did was hex him! He was pushing someone around! I thought you Prefects were here for justice, but I guess I was wrong then, yeah?" I can be a bit dramatic but Abrams deserves what he got.

"Fine. 40 points from Slytherin!"

"That's more like it. So, Rose, how are things going?"

"Why are you asking?" she said suspiciously.

"Just making conversation." Please stay, Rose. Please stay and continue our first civil conversation.

"Good luck with that." And with that, she was off to her spot by the lake.

"Dude! You like Rose Weasley? Why didn't you tell me?" Brian always had a thing for knowing what was going on even when people didn't tell him. I'm surprised it took him 6 years to figure it out. And, yes, I'm a 6th year, so yes, I fell in love with her in 1st year. Want to see a flashback?

1st year

"Hey Malfoy, how's your Death Eater father? Is he alright or is he still crying over the fact that he disgraced the 'family name'"? This was Abrams. Yes, the very same one I just hexed. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

"He's fine, Abrams, thanks for asking." I tried the ignoring tactic, but it didn't work so much.

"Oh? What about your shamed grandfather?" he sneered. I hate it when people sneer at me. I hate it when people make fun of my family. I hate Abrams.

"Leave him alone, Abrams." Ah, Rose, my knight in shining armor.

"What's that, Weasley? Your Mudblood mother and blood traitor father had another fight?"

Here it comes.

SMACK!

There it goes.

Rose Weasley, the Amazing, Awesome, Magnificent, Stupendous Rose Weasley, has punched Thomas Abrams, 2nd year nitwit, in the nose, and knocked him out.

"My mother and father are a very much in love, thank you very much. I believe we're talking about _your_ parents here." And with those parting words, she left.

I stood there, awestruck, as the crowd that I didn't even notice was there dispersed. It was at that very moment that I realized I loved her.

And that was the flashback. Back to the present time!

"—tell me?"

"Um, no, I don't."

"Um, yes, you do. Okay, say her name."

"Her name." I am doing this on purpose, just so you know.

"Say, 'Rose Weasley'."

"Rose Weasley."

"There! See it? You smiled when you said her name!"

"No, I did not. Rose Weasley." And then, whaddaya know? I felt my mouth curve into a smile. I tried again a few times more with the same result. "Fine, I like her, okay? No big deal."

"No big deal? This is ROSE WEASLEY! Your parents HATE each other. Of course it's a big deal!" Oh yeah, Brian also had a habit of exaggerating, our _fathers_ only _mildly_ dislike each other. I don't think they ever got past that old school grudge.

"It's not like my liking Rose is going to get anywhere, you know." I tell him pathetically.

"Dude, listen to me. You don't ask anybody out, you make a total idiot of yourself when she's around, you forgot about your nut allergy and tried some of her favorite chocolate, for Pete's sake! You can't let 6 years worth of pining and adoration go to waste! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" After that touching speech, he left for the Quidditch Pitch.

Should I do something about it? I mean, she's not going to say yes to a Hogsmeade date now. I need to make her not hate me. I need to show her I'm not a bad guy. I need to be late for classes.

The reason for this is because nobody ever sits beside Rose because she'll make you feel inferior or something. Not a big deal, because usually it's me and her competing for top spots except in Divination which both of us are dreadful at.

Watch out, Potions, Operation: Rose is in action.


	2. Phase One: Spend Time With Her

_Phase One: Spend time with her._

Oh, Merlin. That was brilliant. Why in Merlin's smelliest robes did I not think it sooner? Okay, okay, I'll back up and explain.

It all started during the Potions period. Slughorn (Yes, I know, it's incredible he's still alive. But, yes, he's still working at Hogwarts; even the ol' Slug Club is up, kicking and more active than ever. And by 'active' I mean great at partying. ) was going on about something or the other and I barged in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir." I tried an apologetic face. "I have a note from Professor McGonagall, sir, if it helps." Yes, I do in fact have one, but McGonagall gave it to me a few years back when my arm broke and I had to get it fixed up in the Hospital Wing. It's a good thing those excuse notes don't have dates on them. I knew they were gonna be handy someday.

Slughorn took the note, his beady little eyes skimming over it, looked suspiciously at me, back at the note and finally said, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Next time, do try not to break your arm in the Transfiguration corridor."

I knew he was onto me the moment I saw that I would not be getting my note back. Oh, well. Slughorn held a good grudge against me all just because of my bloodline. He has no love for the Malfoy family. _Contacts_, my father once said to me about old Sluggy, _are what he needs. Not us, who will only bring him down_.

I took my seat next to Rose, trying to act as if she were any other person other than Rose Weasley. I mean, she's _Rose Weasley_! I am mere inches away from her and she's not hexing me or anything! Sure, she's looking like she wants to hex me, but she isn't!

"Today, we are making a very complicated potion. It is dark, dark blue if brewed correctly and makes the user remember everything sad they have experienced. It takes 6 months to brew. Can anyone tell me what it is called?"

Surprisingly, Rose's hand was not in the air. Mine was.

"It's a Memaya Potion, sir." I remember that, but from where? Her. Of course. Rose once said to me, after a particularly loud and bad fight, that taking the Memaya Potion would be useless for me because my whole life is what I would remember instead of certain sad experiences.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy," said Slughorn coldly. Why won't he give me any House points? "We shall be brewing this in class starting today. Who you're sitting next to will be your partner for the project. The instructions are on page 256 of your book, so start now. Any questions?"

"Is it like a dementor, sir?" asked Daffodil Goldstein, Rose's closest friend, with her hand in the air.

"Excellent question, Miss Goldstein! Excellent! 10—er, no, how about 20 points for Gryffindor!" Merlin, Slughorn was such an arse-kisser. Just because she's the daughter of Anthony Goldstein, one of the Minister's most trusted colleagues, Slughorn treats her as if she was Circe reincarnated. I answer his question= no points. She asks a measly question=20 points. Wait, Slughorn's talking. And I should be listening.

"—The Memaya Potion indulges the taker in their moments of deep sadness, making the user forget his happy memories; while the dementor acts like a vacuum, sucking happiness from its victim and leaves sadness behind," explained the Epitome of Brown-Nosing. "Any more questions? No? Good. As I was saying, your partner will be the person you're currently sitting next to. Swapping of partners will not be tolerated," he said, while looking at me.

It is not an uncommon fact that Rose doesn't like me. It is, however, uncommon for professors to know that she doesn't like me and not do something about it (i.e. group counseling sessions or something to that effect). Besides, I would never switch partners, _never_, because now, I have struck gold. Phase One of Operation: Rose, which is to Spend Time With Her, is in action, for she is now my partner in a six-month long potion brewing. This is going to be good.

"So we're partners, huh?" I attempt to break the ice. Her face was one of disgust.

"Hmmm, what was that Slughorn said? Who you're seated with will be your partner, right? And, hmmm, will you look at that? We're seated together! And what does that tell you?" she sounded like she was talking to a stupid kid.

"Sheesh, woman! All I did was try to ease the tension between us!" The _romantic_ tension I hope.

"Why ever would there be tension between us, Blondie?" She's mocking me! What the hell? How'd my hair get into this?

"Because of our rather argumentative history, Red."

"Don't call me Red, Blondie. Or else certain _things_ will happen to certain _parts _of you and to put it nicely, when those _things_ happen, I will do the Macarena on your grave," she said menacingly.

"Oh, so you can call me Blondie but I can't call you Red, Ginger?"

"Yes. And don't call me Ginger either."

"So, um, Rose—"

"Did you just call me Rose?"

"What did you expect me to call you? 'Your Highness', perhaps? Or maybe 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'? What is with you and nicknames? Anyway, we're Potions partners and I am absolutely not failing this class because of petty quarrels. What do you say we have a truce for a while, eh, Vermilion? A little _civility_, as you would call it." I stuck out my hand.

"Whatever, Yellow," she said, rolling her blueblueblue eyes. Something's changed though in her eyes. Was that surprise in there? She seemed to be arguing with herself and nodded. Her small hand reaches up to meet mine and _whoosh_ goes the little electricity between our hands making me tingly. Our hands touched for probably 10 seconds but it seemed longer than that. Wait one moment please while I shout to the great heavens (in my head of course).

I GOT TO HOLD HER, ROSE "CRIMSON" WEASLEY'S HAND! Merlin, stop smiling, Scorpius! Think of something sad, like kittens dying. Or in extreme pain. Or something. Just stop smiling you idiot!

"Yellow? Why are you grinning like that? Merlin, you look like the Cheshire Cat!" I guess it didn't work. "Stop it, you're freaking me out. First with the _civility_ and now _smiling_?" She's shaking her head now, her red Weasley hair swishing around.

"What, Ruby? Can't I be a little happy at finally being able not to hear your nasal voice?" But I was still smiling when I said it, so I probably wasn't as mean as that sounded. Wait, what if I have a piece of spinach in my teeth? Did I even brush my teeth today? What if she takes one look at them and decides never to talk to me again? Merlin, romantic interaction is _exhausting._

Even the thought of having green specs in between my pearly whites didn't stop me from smiling like a loon. _Note to self: practice trying not to smile in her presence._

"Dude. You are seriously freaking me out. Is it me? Is there something weird in my hair or something?" Rose patted her flame-red hair in worry.

"Nope, you're perfect." WHAT THE HELL, MOUTH. WAIT UNTIL BRAIN APPROVES OF WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY SAY IT. "Erm, what I mean to say is your hair is in perfectly frizzy condition, Garnet."

"Okay, okay, you can stop with the hair jokes. I'll call you by your first name if you call me by mine." Oh dear, oh dear. How do I say her name without smiling?

"Alright, _Rose_."

"Okay, _Scorpius_, there you go with the smiling problem again."

"Whatever. Now, let's get down to business." I opened up my textbook, and tried to read, but my eyes kept looking around the room and the words were blurry. After a while of reading and glancing at me, Rose decided to speak.

"Scorpius, although it is common knowledge that you are dumb enough to hex Tommy Abrams, even I didn't expect your level of stupidity to be so low that you hold a book upside down and don't even notice for an approximate of…" she checks her watch and looks up at me, lightly smirking. "fifteen minutes."

"Um, oh." I flipped the book over but still didn't focus on reading. We Malfoys are not known for shows of embarrassment, unlike the infamous Weasley Blush, and all we do to acknowledge said embarrassment is to pretend like it never happened. _Just like the war._

"Alright, Scorpius, enough with the reading. Or whatever you're doing. Let's get planning." Since she didn't seem to want to write it down, I took over the position of secretary for her.

"We'll have to make a schedule of when to work on the potion and when to plan for the work. We should meet at least twice a week, because I am _not_ letting Slughorn bring my O down to an E because of a potion that was not given enough attention." Pfft, as if Horace "Arse-Kisser" Slughorn would bring _Rose_ _Weasley_'s grades a mere E. That's as unlikely as McGonagall tap dancing her way to join the triathlon. And at her age now, it is _extremely_ unlikely.

"When can we meet? I'm no good on Monday, Quidditch practice. Tuesdays are okay—"

"Tuesdays are okay for me too." I interrupted.

"Good. The first meeting shall be on Tuesday. Say, around eight o'clock in the Library?" she asked.

"Fine by me. The next meeting can be on Thursday. I'm free then," I offered.

"Um, no, I have patrolling duties to do on Thursday," she said.

"I'm busy Friday, how about Saturday?"

"I'm no good in the morning but I have the afternoon off. Saturday afternoon—"

"Around three o'clock, library," I finished.

"Great. It's a date then!" she grinned at me.

"A d-date?" I stuttered.

Wait, we go from hair insults to a _date_? Talk about progress. I know this probably isn't an actual date with Rose Weasley, but she was the one who said it. Does that mean she likes me back? Or maybe she was just teasing me. But why would she torture me like that? _Girls._

"Oh, um, no! Not a date! Just two acquaintances doing Potions! Of course!" she said, not meeting my eye. Was it me or did she seem… disappointed?

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. And God, this is so late. Like almost a year late. But whatevs. Also, I am not good with the British lingo so please bear with me. **


End file.
